


The Seduction of Percival Graves

by SweetSorcery



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Body Worship, Bottom Credence Barebone, Caring, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Credence Barebone-centric, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom Original Percival Graves, Dom/sub Undertones, Feeding, Felching, First Kiss, First Time, Food, Frottage, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Hand Feeding, Happy Ending, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pampering, Percival Graves shushing during sex, Pining, Praise Kink, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protectiveness, Restraints, Role Reversal, Romance, Seduction, Shushing, Slash, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Tenderness, Tentacles, Top Original Percival Graves, Topping from the Bottom, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: With a little help from his friends, a desperately pining Credence finds out how his guardian really feels about him. Let the seduction begin...





	The Seduction of Percival Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Kinktober 2018**. This is a long list, and the tags are even worse. So yes, this is a tad kinky. :)
> 
> Day 13 Prompt used: **Creampie**  
>  Day 14 Prompt used: **Tentacles** (as a restraining device only)  
>  Day 15 Prompt used: **Overstimulation | Uniforms**  
>  Day 16 Prompts used: **Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship**  
>  Day 17 Prompts used: **Masturbation | Seduction | Orgasm Denial**  
>  Day 18 Prompts used: **Role Reversal**  
>  Day 20 Prompt used: **Dirty Talk**

 

Credence was a patient young man. He had bided his time under Mary Lou's reign of terror, had endured endless evaluations by MACUSA to establish whether he should even be allowed to live, had gone through the unpleasant and lengthy process of having the Obscurus removed from himself, and had painstakingly completed an intense one year course of beginner's magic at Ilvermorny; combined with private lessons from his guardian. All that he had survived without losing his mind. But his guardian's treatment of him as though he was a fine china teacup was slowly driving him mad.

It was not that he didn't appreciate Mr Graves' reticence, and the way he tiptoed around him. Few enough people in his life had treated him with any respect for his wishes and needs. The problem was that Percival Graves respected him so much, and was so careful with him that, aside from longing looks and possibly accidental touches, Credence received none of the kind of attention he really craved from the man he had now worshipped for nigh on two years.

He had tried to flirt with Percival - something with which he had no experience at all. When he had started to wear his shirts with several buttons undone at the top, Percival had kindly done them up for him, with trembling hands, lest he should catch a cold. Batting his eyelashes at the man had resulted in receipt of a bottle of eye drops; and fidgeting with his hair in a visit to a barbershop, in case he should wish to change his style. That, at least, wasn't all bad, and he did change his style from the awful bowl cut Mary Lou had forced upon him. His hair now lay in loose waves around his face which, Queenie and Tina had assured him, looked very becoming. Mr Graves had merely run his fingers through it once - which had nearly stopped Credence's heart - given him a shaky smile, and never mentioned it again.

Next, he had tried Queenie's tip to woo Percival by cooking him dishes he loved. He had no idea if this was working at all, as Percival claimed to love everything Credence served him, and he was very convincing about it. As he told him several times how kind he was being for looking after him so well, Credence decided that being a good cook and butler was no way to make the man break.

Then Tina had informed him that 'everyone loved a man in uniform'. So Credence started parading around the penthouse in his Ilvermorny uniform, which only seemed to make Percival break into a sweat. Then he had gone through a series of short-lived part time careers as a flower delivery boy, a pageboy, a deli assistant, and a traffic warden - stopping just short of joining the Army or Navy, before informing Percival in desperation that he was thinking about getting a job as a stripogram; Percival, blushing and unable to look at him, had forbidden him to even consider it. This, everyone agreed when meeting at Kowalski's and sharing coffee and cakes, was a good sign.

Then Jacob inadvertently steered the entire venture onto the right track. "You're pretty good at doing magic now, right?" When Credence nodded, he said, "Use magic then."

"Aww, sweetie, he can't go bewitching Mr Graves," Queenie interjected, slapping Jacob's arm playfully. Then she grew serious. "Although..." A devious look crept into her eyes.

Everyone looked at her expectantly, except Tina - who gave her a look of warning. "Whatever you're thinking, Queenie--"

"It's not about what I'm thinking, Teenie. It's about what Mr Graves is thinking." Queenie grinned.

"Oh no, you don't!" Tina said. 

Her words fell on deaf ears, naturally, because everyone agreed that Credence deserved happiness, Mr Graves deserved happiness, and if it took a little mind-reading and plotting to make that happen, then so be it. In the end, Tina agreed to, at least, not spoil things.

The difficult part was getting Mr Graves to let down his mental guards - which he had turned into a virtual fortress, since the whole Grindelwald debacle. He would never knowingly let Queenie rifle through his mind, and no one could really get near him outside of the office. No one except Credence, who did not yet know a thing about Legilimency.

"We need a distraction. Something that will take his attention off his work long enough for Queenie to get in," Newt said, and everyone instantly looked at Credence. 

"So I should... go to his office? He might not like it." Credence looked concerned, but also determined. "I would need a good excuse."

"How about taking a delivery there?" Jacob suggested. "No one's going to say 'no' to a Szarlotka, and Queenie can warm it up with a spell on your way in." Queenie nodded eagerly.

"What's a Cha--" Credence frowned.

"Polish apple pie, honey, served warm. Jacob puts a meringue topping on it too." Queenie hummed. "It's irresistible."

"I've already tried cooking and baking for him. He just thanked me for being kind." Credence looked crestfallen, and everyone gazed at him with the greatest sympathy.

"You're awful mad about him, huh, honey?" Queenie said, ruffling his hair and sighing when Credence nodded.

Tina huffed, wrapped an arm around his shoulder and said, to everyone's surprise, "Well, this time when you bring him a treat, you'll find out what he really thinks about that."

"Knew you'd go along with us in the end, sis." Queenie beamed from ear to ear.

Tina couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The next morning, Credence was nervous as could be when Queenie sneaked him into MACUSA inside Newt's case. He emerged in an empty office near Mr Graves', carefully holding out the box of Szarlotka in front of him.

Queenie grinned and opened the lid to cast a quick heating spell over the top, just barely toasting the meringue. "Now, you'll have to hurry, before it spoils. He's in his office. I checked on the way in, and he has no appointments for a good hour."

"Where will you be, Queenie?"

She rubbed her hands together gleefully. "In the little store room off his office. It has another entrance. I'll be in there with the door ajar." She tipped her head and quickly charmed a little bow onto the box lid to match Credence's bow tie.

Credence blushed. "Thank you. I guess I'll..." He looked helplessly at the door, which Queenie opened for him.

"Go get him, tiger." She giggled when his blush deepened.

* * *

Percival didn't look up when a knock sounded on his door. "Enter," he said with a frown. He was in no mood for an interruption.

Queenie, who had knocked, turned the handle and pushed the door a little way in, then quickly slipped into the little room next door.

Credence took a deep breath and walked in.

"Well, what is it? I'm busy." Graves grumbled from across the office.

"I'm sorry, but--"

"Credence!" Graves leapt up so quickly, his chair was propelled into the wall behind him. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I'm sorry." Credence was horrified. He hadn't expected to be quite this unwelcome.

"Get inside, quickly!" Graves ordered, and Credence stepped further into the room. The door slammed shut behind him with a wave of Graves' hand, and he jumped, nearly dropping the box.

"I brought you something, with... with best wishes from Mr Kowalski." His excuse for being there suddenly seemed completely insufficient to Credence.

Graves stared at him disbelievingly. "How?"

"How?" Credence blinked. He had expected a 'why', or a 'what' maybe.

"Yes. How did you get into MACUSA without one of my ridiculous junior colleagues arresting you, assassinating you, reporting you to Picquery, or doing anything else for which I would have to drown them in the East River?"

Credence was so shocked, he nearly forgot his cover story. "I... Ms Goldstein saw me outside, trying to get up the courage to come in, and she sneaked me in through a back door."

"Which Ms Goldstein?" Graves asked suspiciously.

"Um... Tina."

"Foolish girl." Graves finally realised that Credence was shaking. Then he noticed the matching bows around Credence's shirt collar and on top of the box the boy was holding, and a smile twitched up his lips for a moment. His eyes softened,and his jaw unclenched, and he walked around his desk and towards Credence. "I'm not angry at you, Credence. You'd better put that down."

Credence obeyed quickly, placing the box on the desk and then moving to retreat a few steps, but Graves held his upper arms. "I'm sorry, Percival," he hurried to say. "I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to bring you this myself, rather than to let it be delivered, and... please, I don't want to get Tina into any trouble."

Graves looked at him for a long moment before he answered, in a voice gone soft. "No one is going to be in any trouble." He raised a hand, as if to touch Credence's cheek, but let it drop again. "But do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here? They're all still shaking in their boots from your thundercloud days. People are slow to forget and stupid. And you came here, for the sake of.... whatever that is."

"Shotcka. Or... well, something like that." Credence almost thought he could hear Queenie giggling next door, but he knew she wouldn't be so careless.

Graves suppressed a smile. "Hmm. Well, since you're here with your something, let's take a look, shall we?" When Credence gave a little smile of relief, he peered into the box. "That still looks warm."

"Yes, Queenie heated it up, just before I... left there. She's helping Mr Kowalski out in the bakery today."

Graves thought an industrial strength warming charm must have been used for the box contents to still be piping hot from twelve blocks away, but he didn't question it when Credence hurried to pick up a generous, pre-sliced piece in one of the napkins included and held it up to his mouth. 

"Please, try it."

Mr Graves looked at his eager expression, the hopeful almost-smile, and the shaking hand. Did Credence mean to... feed him? He couldn't think of a way to question it without making Credence feel uncomfortable, so he steadied the slim wrist by wrapping his hand around it while taking a bite of the offered treat.

Credence became acutely aware that he was taking liberties, hand-feeding Percival like this; no doubt his guardian was horrified. He never would have done it, were it not for Tina's suggestion. "Do you like it, Percival?" He knew he sounded foolishly hopeful, and he licked his lips as if he was the one eating.

"Delightful." Percival's voice sounded rather rough.

Credence smiled and held the pie up to his lips again, and Percival took another bite, his eyes fixed on Credence's face. "It's supposed to be irresistible."

"Irresistible. Yes." Percival swallowed. "I couldn't agree more." His gaze flickered down to Credence's mouth, and he cleared his throat. "Try some yourself."

"Okay." Credence didn't pick up another napkin and another piece of pie. He just turned the one he was feeding Percival and took a bite from the same end.

Watching his eyes widen - the stuff was exceptionally good - Percival murmured, "I guess you like it too."

"Hmm." Credence hummed with pleasure. He didn't notice some of the apple filling oozing out from the side of the pie.

Graves, quick with his reflexes, caught it on his fingers and licked it off. Then he stared at Credence before retreating quickly behind his desk. "You should take the rest home with you. If there's anything left by the time I get there tonight, I'll have some more."

"I won't eat any of it by myself," Credence protested, disappointed that he was being dismissed already and said, with far too much longing in his voice, "I'll wait for you, Percival."

Percival looked up at him across the paperwork. He looked at him for so long, Credence grew uncomfortable. Finally he said, in a distracted tone, "If you want, Credence. I might be late though. And don't wait for me with dinner; I'll get a sandwich on the way." He shuffled some papers back and forth, and Credence suspected he was just trying to look busy. 

"Is Tina still around to get you safely out? Otherwise, I'm going to take you... outside. I mean I'll take you outside, and then I could apparate us home, that would be the quickest way to get you alone--" Percival stared at Credence in horror. "The quickest way to get you to safety! I should help you get home safely. _Mercy Lewis!_ " Percival growled to himself after that abyssmal speech, rubbing his temples.

Credence was rather distressed by his guardian's evident confusion, and he hoped he wasn't in any way responsible. "Yes, she... I'll be fine, Percival. See you later then." He quickly picked up the box with the rest of the pie and hurried out the door, without another backwards glance.

He let himself into the room where Queenie had left Newt's case, and she joined him there a minute or so later - wearing an extremely satisfied grin, along with a very deep blush.

"Oh, Credence, honey, you ain't gonna believe the things inside that man's mind!" She giggled lewdly. "Goodness gracious! I don't even know where to start and how to tell you. What with you being so innocent and all." When Credence just looked at her wide-eyed, she tapped her index finger against her mouth. "We need to make plans with the others." She beamed. "How do you feel about making Mr Graves' dreams come true?"

Credence nodded eagerly. "Yes, please, I'd like that."

"He would too." Queenie looked as if it was her own birthday. She was actually bouncing on her toes. "Oh honey, you can't even imagine how sweet your Mr Graves is on you."

Credence's smile was one of pure joy, and he thanked whatever deities there actually were for Queenie Goldstein's gift.

* * *

They were all sitting in the Goldstein apartment having lunch, when Queenie told them about the things she had seen in Mr Graves' mind - almost all of them, as she had shared some things only with Credence, more flustered than anyone had ever seen her. Something for which no one could blame her, Credence thought.

"Blimey!" said Newt succinctly.

"I don't think I can ever look that man in the eye again," Tina wailed.

Jacob chuckled. "And he looks like such a stern, intimidating fella."

"Now, none of you's going to share any of this with anyone!" Queenie told them firmly. "I'd have just told Credence, but he needs a bit of help and maybe a few... accessories?"

"I might have a thing or two in my case..." Newt said thoughtfully, then flushed when Tina stared at him and Jacob burst out laughing.

Tina and Queenie promised to provide him with a few useful spells, and immediately began to peruse the book shelves.

Credence sat through all this looking equal parts embarrassed, grateful and thrilled. He never would have expected to find himself with friends like these. And he certainly never would have expected to be plotting the seduction of Percival Graves.

* * *

Percival did get home late. His work had taken longer than ever, once Credence had left. He could never tell the boy but, safety considerations aside, the main reason he couldn't have him anywhere near his office was that it derailed his concentration for hours on end to see him.

"Hello, Percival," Credence greeted him. "I'm glad you're home."

Percival dropped his bag just inside the door and stared.

Credence was leaning against the door frame to the living room, wearing a pair of Percival's pyjama bottoms - black silk ones - and nothing else. At least as far as Percival could tell. Well, those and a smile which made Percival's 3-piece suit and coat feel decidedly too warm.

"Credence," he croaked. "What are you... aren't you cold?"

Credence's smile widened. "Oh no, not at all. I lit the fire a while ago, and I've practised my warming spells too. And I've run you a bath with your favourite oil - the silver fir one."

"You... you have?"

"Uh huh." Credence moved towards him and took off his coat, then helped him out of his jacket and got started on his waist coat. 

Percival inhaled deeply while Credence was fussing over him. He closed his eyes when the half-naked boy moved right up against him to peel the waist coat off him. "Did you have a bath with it too?" he asked huskily.

"I hope you don't mind." Credence stopped with Percival's waist coat over his forearm. He stood very close, looking up at him from under his lashes. "It's such a comforting smell." He blushed. "It reminds me of you."

"Does it?" Percival struggled to make his voice sound natural. "Well, I suppose... it is. Perhaps I'd better go have that bath."

Credence nodded. "I cast a spell to keep it hot. And I left your favourite bath robe in there too - the dark blue one."

"Thank you, Credence, that's very thoughtful of you." Percival started unbuttoning his shirt and, when Credence watched every button being undone, reminded himself what he was doing. He smiled, turned and went into the bath room, where he stared, dumbfounded, for a couple of minutes: Not only had Credence filled the bath, he had also lit the room with floating candles and deposited a glass of wine and a small plate of grapes on the edge of the tub.

"What are you up to, Credence?" Percival murmured to himself. His hands were shaking while he finished undressing, and he only regained some calm when he sank into the hot, scented water with a sigh of pleasure. It occurred to him then that, while explaining why he'd used Percival's favourite bath oil, he hadn't told him why he was wearing _his_ pyjama bottoms - a fact that was doing terrible things to Percival's tightly suppressed libido.

* * *

Credence had placed the unassuming looking pot plant Newt had given him behind Percival's favourite arm chair, hoping he would, as usual, choose that spot to sit and relax, after his long day.

When he heard the water draining in the bathroom, he went into the kitchen to assemble crackers with different toppings on a plate.

Percival entered the living room a couple of minutes later. "You didn't wait for me with dinner, did you, Credence?"

"No. I had something earlier, but I'm sure you'd like a snack?" Credence was smiling sweetly at him. "Did you enjoy your bath?"

"Yes, I did." Percival returned his smile. "I had a fairly dull sandwich, but thanks. I could use something. I'll just go and put some clothes on--"

"No, wait!" Credence said nervously, and nodded to the armchair. "Please, sit for a moment first." 

"Why?" Percival frowned.

Credence faltered a little. "I have a surprise for you." He was fidgeting, and Percival should possibly have known better, but he was curious.

"Another surprise?" Percival chuckled. "It's that kind of day, apparently. What have I done to de--" The moment he sat back on the plush chair, he found himself held firmly in place by long tentacles winding around his arms and legs. "Credence! What is this?"

Credence walked over to him, heart pounding, holding the plate of crackers. "Don't worry, it's just a plant. It won't hurt you. It'll only keep you from getting up and running away from me."

Percival growled. "I don't run away from anything, Credence."

"Don't you?" Credence settled down on the arm rest and looked at Percival searchingly. "I think you do."

"Credence, what's this all about?" Percival tugged at the sprouting green tendrils holding him in place, rocking him a little back and forth as they moved. This shifted his bathrobe rather a little too far, and the belt loosened. Unable to close it more tightly, he just glared at Credence.

"Do you like me, Percival?"

"Don't talk nonsense, Credence, of course I like you. Don't you know that?" Percival tried to sound stern, but the idea that Credence shouldn't know how fond he was of him was distressing. "Have I been unkind to you?"

"Oh no, never that," Credence assured him quickly. He tried to decide how to phrase what he really wanted to know, but decided that, in the meantime, it would be best to keep them both busy. "Here, I've put on your favourite toppings." He held out one of the crackers - topped with cream cheese, a cherry tomato, and a sprinkling of Italian herbs.

Percival's jaw dropped, and Credence took advantage by placing the cracker on Percival's tongue, quickly withdrawing his fingers.

Unable to deal with the cracker any other way, Percival chewed it, while watching Credence closely. He was sitting so close, half naked, radiating warmth and nervous excitement, and smelling of him... Merlin, what was going on? What had happened to the shy, scared boy he had taken in?

"Good?" Credence asked, eyes fixed on his mouth. When Percival swallowed and nodded, he chose another cracker - pâté, mayonnaise, a slice of cucumber - and held it in front of his mouth. "Open up."

Percival shook his head in disbelief, but opened his mouth almost against his will, and when Credence pushed the cracker inside, he closed his mouth before he had quite withdrawn his fingers.

Credence gasped, his eyes widening. There was a challenge in Percival's eyes, as if he was going to test how far Credence was going to go with his, probably, quite outrageous behaviour. Well, he believed in Queenie's Legilimency, so he would go as far as Percival let him. He smiled, trying to look more confident than he felt, and his fingers were released.

Percival chewed, swallowed, and said, "That's the second time today you've fed me, Credence."

"It might not be the last."

Sweet Merlin. Percival wished very much that he was wearing more than a knee-length bathrobe, which wasn't too well tied up anymore as it was. "You're playing with fire, Credence." His voice was low, warning. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Credence shivered visibly. "I know, Percival." He set the plate on a side table and stood up, aware of Percival's eyes following his every movement. He placed his hands on the arm rests, and then climbed on top of Percival's lap, one knee on each side of him, to settle down on his thighs.

"Credence," Percival's voice cracked. He had, until that moment, still expected to either wake up or to have Credence change his mind and apologise profusely for playing some foolish trick on him. But now, with not only Credence's scent, but also the warmth of his body, actually touching him, he had to admit, it was all looking extremely real. The boy couldn't want this, surely? Not really? "I'm your guardian, and twice your age," he said slowly.

Credence ran his hands down the front of Percival's bathrobe, over his chest. "You're a wonderful guardian, Percy, but you don't need to guard me from yourself. And why would I care about your age? You're the most handsome, exciting, kind man I've ever met."

It took Percival a moment to find his voice at all. The sincerity in Credence's eyes showed his adoration clearly enough. He had seen it before, but had assumed it was a crush that would peter out sooner rather than later and that, if he should take advantage of it, might make Credence hate him one day. "You haven't exactly met many men, Credence," he said cautiously.

"Yes, I have." Credence looked serious. "I've met enough men, and women, to know that people who are cruel, judgmental, cold and untrustworthy make up most of the world. And that kindness and care and warmth are very rare." He let his right hand slide into the opening of Percival's bathrobe, resting it over his heart - which was pounding much too fast.

Percival looked up into his eyes. "You're serious about this," he murmured, as much to reassure himself as to give Credence a last way out.

Credence nodded. He slowly bent his head, and pressed his mouth to the centre of Percival's chest, delighting in the sigh this caused. "I will prove to you how serious I am, Percival." Another kiss. "About loving you." Percival gasped at this. "About needing you." He nuzzled against the side of Percival's neck. "About wanting you." With that, Credence moved forward on Percival's lap, pressing himself hard against him.

Percival groaned, his hips returning the pressure automatically. He praised himself for his good taste in pyjamas when he felt how hard Credence was already, with nothing but fine black silk covering him. "Credence, get these damn tentacles off me."

Credence laughed huskily against the skin of his neck. "Not yet." He raised his head a little, peering at Percival from under a loose black curl dangling over his left eye. "You might still change your mind."

"Credence." Percival took a deep breath, feeling Credence's warm body against him in the V of his half-open bathrobe. "This has been on my mind longer than I dare tell you. But you've suffered so much abuse, had so little say in your life, that I haven't dared--"

"Hush." Credence placed two fingers over Percival's mouth. "My only suffering over the last two years has been to want you so much, and not know if you wanted me."

"Oh, baby, I do." Percival looked at him with an almost painful tenderness. "I can't tell you how much I want you."

Credence smiled, happier than he had ever been in his life. "You can show me." He sat up straight, moving back a little so there was a bit of space between them. "Once I've shown you."

Percival's mouth stood open, and his eyes were wide, dropping to watch Credence squeeze his own hardness through the silk pants, moaning with obvious relief as he did so. "Shown me or killed me?" he asked huskily.

Credence let out a shaky little laugh. "I think you can take it, Percy." He bit his lip as he pushed the waistband down and slid his hand under it, curling around his shaft and drawing it out.

"I'm not so sure," Percival gasped. He stared and licked his lips, and Credence had to tighten his grip immediately and bite down harder. Percival tugged at his restraints, but the tentacles only wound a little further down his arms and towards his wrists. He swore under his breath.

Credence smiled, emboldened by the flare of heat in the eyes watching his hand as it began to stroke up and down. His old self, just a couple of years ago, maybe even a few months ago, would have died of shame at the thought of being caught doing this, never mind putting himself on display on purpose, to seduce a man. He could practically hear Mary Lou wailing in hell, and felt a grim satisfaction that she had lost her power to terrify him. Not even his own boldness frightened him now. Not when Percival was watching him with such need in his eyes, breathing hard and struggling to escape the tentacles' hold on him.

"You beautiful, brave boy," Percival praised. "Look what you're doing for me." His voice was rough. Husky.

"Do you like watching me, Percy?"

Percival made a desperate little sound, gazing up into his eyes, and Credence's heart almost stopped. "What do you think?" he rasped.

Credence gave him a slow, teasing smile, and a little gasp when his fingers squeezed a thick drop of fluid from the tip of his cock. When Percival hissed in sympathy, staring hard at it where it glistened temptingly, Credence gathered it on the tip of his index finger and held it up to Percival's lips.

Percival jolted forward as far as he could, his mouth closing around the offering as if he was starving, and he sucked Credence's finger so hard between his lips, Credence whimpered. Once he released it, he just growled. "More." 

Credence returned to pumping his cock with his fist, harder and faster than before, liquid welling up in a string this time, and he collected it to smear it over Percival's lower lip. "All yours," he breathed.

Percival, eyes holding his, licked his lips and hummed. "Yes, you are." He swallowed. "God, you taste good, Credence. Better than even the best treats you've been making for me."

"You've noticed." Credence blushed, then chuckled that he should blush at a compliment on his cooking, rather than about masturbating on Percival's lap and feeding him his seed.

Percival smiled, realising the same thing just then. "Credence, come closer again. As much as I love watching you, I want to feel you against me. Will you do that?"

Credence nodded, shifting up against his guardian. He suppressed a smile at Percival's grunt of annoyance at the bathrobe between them, and started to undulate his hips, grinding into Percival, feeling him thick and solid through the flannel, which was caressing both their cocks. 

Any annoyance vanished at once, and Percival twitched his hips up as far as he could to feel as much of Credence as the fabric would allow. "Mercy Lewis!" he gasped. "Yes, baby, let me feel you. Give it to me harder."

Credence whimpered, twitching, his thrusts erratic. "I love your voice so much," he moaned.

"You're close, aren't you?"

Credence nodded, pressing particularly hard against a fold in the bathrobe.

"Let me feel you against my skin," Percival coaxed. "Credence, please." He thrust his hips forward, unable to do more than shift the robe slightly further to the side.

Credence fumbled with the tie, tearing it open, then pushed hard against the firm belly, the crisp hair, sliding alongside Percival's cock, which throbbed in response to the contact.

Percival gave a heartfelt groan when he arched up against Credence as best he could, and the sound rippled through Credence like an earthquake, and he came with a cry, erupting all over Percival's stomach and chest. 

"That's it, baby!" Percival praised breathlessly, watching the rapture on Credence's face. "Look what a sweet mess you're making on me."

Credence smiled, still panting. His thigh muscles were beginning to strain, and he struggled to climb off Percival's lap and slide to the floor between his legs.

Percival was watching his every move, still hard. "Are you going to free me now?"

"Not yet."

Percival groaned in frustration, which made Credence smirk in a way he never could have imagined on that angel face. "You really are going to kill me at this rate, you know that."

Credence shook his head. "No, but imagine how good it'll be when I finally do free you."

Percival narrowed his eyes at him. "You'd better start imagining that, because I'll make you pay for doing this to me." 

There was no anger in his voice, only lust, so Credence just licked his lips and bent forward for a tentative taste of his own come where it had streaked across Percival's navel, and looked up at the low moan. When he saw Percival's eyes closed and his lips parted, he started to lick a line up over his stomach and to his left nipple. He flicked his tongue tip against the dark red flesh, while tracing around it with his sticky fingers. Percival shivered under the touch, and Credence drew the fingers of his right hand across his stomach, and played with the right nipple, slicking it with wet stickiness until it peaked the way the left one was doing between his lips.

"Credence, Jesus!" Percival was twitching against his stomach, the stimulation clearly too much, yet not quite enough to make him come.

Credence felt a small sense of victory that he was the one in control of timing for once, after all the waiting Percival had put him through. He crawled back a little way, ignoring Percival's horrified look at the sudden distance, and bent right down to the floor, where he pressed a kiss to the arch of his right foot, while his fingers caressed the tops of the toes curling into the plush carpet.

"Oh, please no, I'm ticklish!" Percival's voice was higher than it should be, and it made Credence chuckle. "Credence!"

"Sorry." He looked up at Percival's distraught face and took pity. A little. Kissing up the inside of his right shin, knee, and working his way slowly along his inner thigh, he noticed that, ticklish or not, Percival hadn't softened at all. He smiled when he moved up to kiss his sharp hipbones, one by one, ran his tongue across his navel, and then dipped it inside. He could taste himself all over Percival's torso, and he leaned up to kiss his collarbones and neck, while his hands ran tenderly up his restrained arms.

"Credence, have mercy, I beg you." The words were desperate, Percival's breathing shallow and too fast, and his cock was throbbing against Credence's renewing erection.

"I want to worship you, Percy. You're so beautiful."

"Another time, baby. When I'm not ready to explode, or tear my own limbs off to get out of these damn tentacles." Percival tried to duck his head and catch Credence's lips in a much needed kiss at last and Credence, noticing this, met his eyes and smiled.

Percival's eyes were softer than Credence had ever seen them, and yet darker too. They were nearly all pupil. "I love you, Credence. I'm sorry if I was so busy protecting you that I didn't show you that." 

Credence parted his lips to speak, but then decided he couldn't wait another moment to feel Percival's lips on his mouth and his arms around him. He whispered the incantation to release the tentacles, and the strong arms were around him at once, crushing him close, while Percival's lips took his in a kiss which made him whimper helplessly. His lips were parted, and Percival explored his mouth with a hunger and need that shook Credence's entire body.

They were groaning into each other's mouths, fingers digging into bare flesh, until they couldn't do without breathing anymore. At which point Credence felt himself pushed upwards, with Percival following suit, struggling out of the open bath robe and pushing the pyjama bottoms down Credence's legs. They promptly stumbled, because Percival's legs had been restrained for so long, and doing so many things at once was proving impossible. But they managed to catch themselves and each other just enough to tumble onto the sofa, where the kiss resumed for several more minutes, until Credence nearly came again from the heavy weight and damp heat of Percival's cock next to his.

"I'm going to take you now, Credence, I hope you know that," Percival growled.

Credence whimpered. "Please."

"Oh, you'll be begging me to stop soon enough." Percival raised himself just enough to flip Credence over onto his stomach.

"I won't," Credence said, stubbornly.

"We'll see." Percival kissed the nape of his neck, his hands running down his sides, pressing him into the soft cushions. "Accio lube!" he called out and, a few moments later, a drawer in his bedroom slammed open and a small container came whizzing past Credence's head where he lay, cheek down, against the armrest. "Now, I'd love to lick and taste every last inch of you, until you're pleading for mercy, baby, but you've put me in a state where waiting is just no longer possible."

"Fine with me." Credence smiled. "I need to feel you inside me, Percy, please."

Percival groaned, sat back, and raised Credence's hips far enough so he could prepare him. "I'll do this as slowly as I can, but you tell me if I'm hurting you, you hear?"

Credence cried out at the strangeness of the first finger slowly worming its way into his hole, but when Percival stopped pushing further, he said, "No, keep going, I'm just... just getting used to it."

He felt a gentle hand in the small of his back, stroking soothingly, and then a second finger was added. He held his breath, not wanting Percival to slow down again.

"You're such a temptation, Credence, you have no idea how I've been struggling." Percival's voice sounded more fragile than ever, and Credence glanced back at him over his shoulder.

"Don't wait any longer, Percy, I'll be fine. I need you."

"I refuse to hurt you," Percival said, but after just a few moments of sliding three slippery fingers in and out of the tight channel, he tossed the lube onto the coffee table and lined himself up, his strokes of Credence's back continuing to keep him calm.

Credence didn't want to be calm. He pushed back when he felt the tip of Percival's cock at his entrance, forcing him through the tight muscle, and that destroyed every last shred of the man's self-control.

Grunting, Percival pushed in, all the way in a long slide. He'd used a lot of lube, but it would probably still hurt a little, and yet neither of them could have stopped.

Credence sobbed, clawing at the arm rest, meeting every thrust with a backwards push as if they had been doing this for years, and it was so, so good.

"Baby... baby, you're perfect. Taking it so well." Percival's voice was deep and husky. He shoved a cushion under Credence's hips, ensuring that his hard cock was snugly between it and his stomach, and plunged into him harder and faster, leaning down and covering him completely when Credence gasped. "Shh. I've got you. I'll take care of you, Credence. Love you, baby."

Credence cried out, coming in spurts which would stain the sofa and unable to care. His vision faded for a moment when, as he contracted unintentionally around Percival's cock, he felt his hot breath on the side of his face, heard his groan against his ear, and felt the warm flood filling him. There seemed to be so much of it, and Percival kept thrusting into him longer than seemed possible. And still, Credence whined when he withdrew, wanting him to stay inside, reaching awkwardly behind himself to let him know somehow.

His hand was taken and his arm returned to rest beside his head, and Percival kissed his left shoulder. "I can't get enough of you either, sweetheart."

Credence sighed, but a smile played around his lips. Percival understood. "Mmm, want more," he murmured dazedly.

Percival chuckled. It was a strange sensation with his now soft cock still inside Credence. "We're not all full of boyish energy, but I have a feeling it'll be a long night."

"Good," Credence murmured.

"Meanwhile..." Percival withdrew very slowly, holding Credence still with one arm across his buttocks. "Don't move. Not an inch."

"Okay." Credence waited, holding his breath. And then he yelped a little, because Percival was... he had to be, that sensation could be nothing else. "Are you licking me... there?" he asked, blushing furiously.

The strange sensation of a tongue inside him stopped briefly. "Uh huh. Making room for more." 

Impossibly, or so Credence would have said, his flaccid cock began to twitch back to life. No, he wouldn't be killing Percival. If anything, it would be the other way around. He said as much, or tried to, though he wasn't sure he was being very coherent.

Percival interrupted his licks and slurps again. "You should see yourself like this," he said. "Stretched and pink, with my cream filling you up, slowly oozing out."

"Oh God, Percy, don't talk like that," Credence begged. "Or I'll come again just from listening to you."

Percival laughed huskily. "You've started this, baby. There's no going back now."

"I don't want to go back." Credence told him, turning his face far enough for Percival to see his smile. "I want you to fuck me at least three times a day, every day."

"Well, I'll certainly do my best." Percival slapped his right buttock, and Credence shivered at the sensation of fluid running down his crack, but it was swiftly lapped up. "Only two more to go tonight."

Credence sighed with happiness. "Yes, please."

"And then you can tell me where that plant came from, not to mention your newfound confidence."

"Oh." Credence tensed for a moment, but relaxed when Percival laughed. "I will." He smiled.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sweetsorcery.tumblr.com/), and we can squee about this and maybe other pairings/fandoms we love. And drop me a message there if you'd like me to follow you back. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Copyright of this fandom, some settings and its characters - J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and possibly other right holders. This story is written purely for the entertainment of fans, and no profit is made.


End file.
